3 Fuinn shots
by bellatrixlefay16
Summary: Fluff, angst and smut for Finn and Quinn.
1. Fluff

They moved to New York. After graduation, that is. Quinn had been contacted about doing some low key modeling for target, and Finn had to move there to be close to Rachel, so it was natural that The 2 would get a flat share. Rachel was fine about it, and so was Quinn's boyfriend Ethan. Just friends, they told everyone. After all, High school was over, Baby gate was long over and glee club was over. No more singing songs to foetus's or to Blonde cheating cheerleaders.

Or so they told themselves.

Quinn took of with her modeling career; she went from target slipper shower to the face of Burberry and Givenchy. Finn hung around the immaculate house (Quinn liked to clean) and waited to see Rachel, but she was always busy with one thing or another, a dance to practice or a note to hit. Finn could feel the 2 going their separate ways.

The final straw was Brody Weston. Sure, he and Quinn were sharing a flat, but that was a money arrangement. Brody, star NYADA student with 0% fat moving into Rachel's Brooklyn apartment? Not so OK. Nothing was ok for Finn in New York. He couldn't make it here; not as a singer. After breaking up with Rachel the only thing he enjoyed were the long chats with Quinn in the evenings. She would come home tired, and he would make her a bacon sandwich as she crashed on the couch. They would watch Modern family and talk about their days, laughing and talking together like the old times.

One day Quinn came home crying her eyes out, Ethan had broken up with her without a second thought. Hugging her, Finn fell back in love.

Fast-forward a year and life was good for both. Quinn was a famous and celebrated model, and Finn was studying law at a small university.

And that morning they awoke, naked, to the smell of burning bacon.

Quinn rolled over, feeling for her boyfriend. "Finn?" she muttered groggily.

Pulling the sheet around herself, she went in search of the brunette. He was sheepishly removing charcoaled bacon curls from the pan.

"Uhh…Finn? Would you like to tell me why my kitchen is covered in burnt pig flakes?"

Finn scowled. "I was just making you breakfast, baby", he replied walking over to her, "then I realised the were re-showing Canucks game from yesterday. Y'know, the one that was on while we were…anyways, its extra crispy now".

She sighed and laughed, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. "Thanks anyway. Girls who are doing perfume ads shouldn't really be doing big breakfasts."

"I'll clean this up", offered Finn, whipping a tea towel of the rack, "I'm not doing much today."

Opening the fridge, the blonde removed the milk and set it on the counter. "Don't you have class today baby?"

"Yeah, yeah in the afternoon", dismissed her boyfriend. "I thought we could have lunch today."

Quinn added milk to the muesli on the table and reached for a spoon, making a face when she heard her boyfriends words. "I would love to, but this Givenchy thing is gonna take a while..I don't want you to get bored".

Smiling cheekily, Finn retorted "With all those model girls walking around? I think I can keep myself entertained."

"You're cocky this morning".

"You'd better believe it, honey".

"Prove it".

Finn snagged honey of Quinn's cereal and sucked it of his finger. "I would, but I think I hear an angry publicist calling, demanding to know why you aren't dressed yet".

Quinn bolted. She lived in fear of her strict publicist.

"Take 5 everyone", the director told the girls in the ad. The ad itself consisted of 4 top models taking turns to seduce (apparently by wearing this new perfume) some celebrity hottie Quinn had never heard of. The ad was taking a very long time, and it was with relief that Quinn sank onto her labelled chair, grabbing a bottle of water and some carrot sticks from a passing tray.

"So, Quinn right?" The male actor looked quizzically at the blonde.

She forced a smile. "Yep, that's me. And you are?"

"Logan Ridgeman. I'm the one you chicks are all fighting over." He laughed; obviously thinking it was funny, and not at all sexist.

The awkward silence that followed was so extreme that 'Logan' started head bopping along to the Demi Lovato song blaring from the speakers.

"You ever been a singer, Quinn?"

"I was in a high school glee club. I was never the best, though."

The man started to say something but just then the director called them back in.

"This is it. You girls, all of you beautiful, find yourselves fighting over a guy, rather than being fought over. And it's all because of the perfume. This is it, boys and girls. The start of a happy bottle of perfume."

The director of the ad looked happily at Quinn, who was having her hair touched up.

"We are all tired, so lets get this right. This is take 4. There will be no take 5".

Quinn moved into position. The wind machine whipped her hair seductively, and she prepared to turn around to face Logan. There were some sounds coming from the back of the warehouse, but Quinn ignored them, focusing on the ad.

"And…take 4!"

The sexy music played and Quinn whirled around, finding herself face to face with…. Nobody. Then she looked down. Her Boyfriend, the adorable Finn Hudson was on one knee, holding a blue velvet box.

"Finn, what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

Ignoring her outraged tone, Finn just smiled. "Quinn Fabray, you don't need this perfume. You are perfect. I love you more than anyone else in this world. I guess I always have, but it's hard to know in high school. That's pretty much the only excuse I have. Quinn, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Silence hung in the air. Finn squirmed around on his knee. The director was staring open mouthed at the dude who had ruined his perfect 'take'.

But Quinn knew the answer. Despite everything, she didn't feel embarrassed or pressured.

"Yes, Finn. I would be delighted to marry you."

"So then he said that you were perfect and that was the ad". The newly engaged were snuggling on the couch. "The newspaper's are having a field day about it, but it guess now we don't have to make a zillion calls to tell people about us getting engaged".

"Hah yeah." Finn reached out to take a handful of popcorn. "I was going to ask you at lunch. I didn't want to lose my nerve".

"You really thought that I'd say no?" teased his fiancee.

He brushed the hair of her forehead tenderly. "_Yes. _You're a top Model and I'm a uni student. I mean, wouldn't you prefer to marry that dude from the video?"

"Logan? Ugh, no. He is the biggest misogynist ever. Besides, I love you. Of course I would say yes."

Finn laughed and picked her up bridal style. "So, uh, don't we have something to settle from the morning?"

They locked the door behind them.


	2. Angst

Picture this. It's Valentines Day, a spring day and the trees are dripping with leaves like candy hearts, tender, until they fall. You barely graduated, and while you're perfect girlfriend gets into her college of choice you're stuck in between loving her and hating yourself. Then she breaks up with you.

What do you do?

You join the army. You join the army, and name the newly leased gun after you're ex. It hurts when you shoot yourself, but after all the heartbreaks you endured pain doesn't really faze you anymore. You want you're girlfriend back. You want her back, not because you love her, but because you so desperately _need _someone. She has a guy now, a new life but she claims to still love you. But the air seems stale around her. You break up again. Life improves for a bit, now that you're not so hung up. You man up, and try to break through the lines. Sure, now you have a job to call your own, and you're kissing you're best friend's fiancee. But there's something missing. Something, no, someone with pretty Cinderella hair. But you can't place her. It's not Rachel. You leave Rachel to the model that stole her.

It's a glimpse, someone remembered, someone who changed you're life, in a small way. Someone you broke up with simple because of the feeling of being tethered to someone else. Someone who ripped out you're ribs and cracked them, but was still there to play the nurse.

Quinn.

So now it's Valentines Day. Sure, Rachel's gonna be there and the weddings gonna break Emma to pieces, but maybe a missing piece will snap back together with you.

When she walks in, you get up, hoping to lead her to her seat. But someone else gets there first. Santana grabs Quinn's arm, stealing her away. You sit, disappointed. Later.

Rachel is pretty sitting there in her dress, nothing more. You wave. She smiles back. You sense her watching you as you trace you're eyes back to Quinn.

Emma left. You know in you're heart that its because of you, but you pull back, not telling the jilted groom, not yet. You leave him to his misery. You know from experience that advice only hurts.

You sing with Rachel. Dance with somebody you don't know. Quinn stays with Santana. You try to approach, again and again, you're heart beating, but she stays locked in the gaze of the raven-haired heart breaker. An irrational surge of pain hits you; but that's stupid, you have nothing to be jealous of.

But still. You leave her be for now and watch Rachel catch the bouquet. You half hoped that the blonde would catch it, so you could step forward and declare her yours. A brief discussion with Rachel follows; she claims to be a woman now. As if. Pulling the petals of a flower, you let Rachel think it's for her. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves you. Quinn loves you, doesn't she?

You sing with you're ex, not letting you're heart take over, or you're temper. Especially not when Quinn is slow dancing with Santana. Afterwards, Rachel invites you up to the hotel to 'talk'. You make an excuse, and leave to go and get you're coat. You watch the 2 girls, one brunette, one blonde dart round a corner. You follow, seeing the door they escape into ajar and walking over, all thoughts of Rachel absent from you're mind. Quinn, you're Quinn lies on the bed, moaning as Santana kisses her. It is obvious. That feeling of being tethered to someone fills the room.

Numb, you take the coat and go, walking back the way you came. Rachel is talking to the bartender. You take her arm, yes; you'd love to talk. She smiles. She loves you, you see it now. You fall into her arms, like you always do. Strange, how you claim to love her, but feel nothing. You are in love with someone else.

She leaves before you wake up, and you chase her. That's you're job now, chasing Rachel. The train leaves in 5 minutes, and as eager as you are to be out of here, you stop to look at the blonde girl in the foyer. She is glowing. You watch her make her way towards the other girl, pulled by an invisible string. You resist the urge to run and hold her back. Santana hands her a red rose. It is then when the thread, connecting you to Quinn snaps. You run out of the building; trying to stop the knife that stabs you're heart.

You tell yourself you are tethered to Rachel now and for always. You don't stop and you don't look back, so you miss the glance Quinn sends in you're direction. Like maybe she wanted the pretty flower to be from you. But you miss that look, it's to late.

You are tethered to Rachel, but not by choice.

_Fin._


	3. Smut

"So what's you're day like?" asked Finn Hudson. He leant against his locker and smiled at his girlfriend. Quinn Fabray, cheerleader Quinn Fabray, captain of the celibacy club lifted an eyebrow.

"Double maths, VA and English" she replied, "you?"

"Yeah, well I have maths with you then the coach has us doing drills for the rest of the days. Its gonna blow, but at least I don't have to suffer through English".

Quinn smiled at Santana who was passing before returning her attention to her boyfriend of 6 weeks. She was the it girl of the school, pretty and popular. He was the quarterback of the football team, so it made sense. But Quinn really liked Finn. She felt safe with him. It was way more than just a showmance.

"Oh that's right, because it's athletic week, coach Sue has us going to the Gymnastics club down the road. That's after school, so.."

The ear-piercing bell rang signalling roll call. "Uh, pick you up after?" offered Finn.

"Sure. We finish at 6, so I guess you and me can go to breadsticks after".

They parted ways.

_Break_

The day dragged on, like any other day. Quinn was looking forward to her date, but Finn seeing her after a gymnastics class, all sweaty and gross? Not so much.

"Cheerios, lets go!" Sue called out to the girls, as they boarded the bus after school. Santana grabbed Quinn, pulling her best friend onto the bus. They took a seat, Brittany joined them.

"I am so damm good at gymnastics", announced Santana, "the bars, the beam, its like my thing".

"I've never done it", responded Quinn, "but its whatever. I'll be good".

"Its not easy", warned the brunette.

Quinn rolled her eyes and mentioned how Finn was picking her up. "Ooh, you'll better be good for _him," _said Santana.

"I always thought it'd be kinky to have sex in a Gymnastics place", spoke up Brittany, "all over the equipment and stuff".

"As if", Quinn scoffed, "that's barbaric".

Her 2 friends smirked at each other devishly.

_Break_

Gymnastics was hard. Her fellow cheerios seemed to pick it up easy, but Quinn seemed to take longer, she fell of the beam and her hands grazed against the bars. And she loved it. It turned her on, the way the equipment bucked her around. Her blood was racing and she was exhausted.

Her friends left to shower, but she stayed put, sliding into the splits on the beam, liking the way it rubbed against her.

"Woah, just like a professional". Finn walked onto the mat. "You look good, like its super easy for you".

Quinn slid back down and laughed, walking over to where her boyfriend stood and kissing him on the mouth.

"Well, hi to you too". He said. Quinn, taken on by an animalistic passion, pulled him back, so he was sitting on the beam. She straddled his lap. Their tongues swirled together and Finn's hands knotted in her golden hair.

"Baby, you're so damm hot", mumbled Finn, flipping her onto the beam and leaning over her.

She smiled and raised her hands above her head, so her breasts stuck out entirely. Finn gulped and lifted her off the beam, before settling her back down, so she was sitting directly on her sweet spot. He sat behind her, reaching forward to massage her breasts.

"Baby, are you wearing a bra?" he whispered, pinching her left nipple, then her right.

His girlfriend moaned and nodded. "What do you think we could do about that?" he teased, kissing her neck.

Together, they lifted her shirt off and Finn undid her Bra clasp. It was a modest white bra with pink stitching. Finn chuckled, flipping her over, so he could suck her tips.

"Finn", murmured Quinn, "don't stop".

"How wet are you baby?" Finn mumbled.

She giggled. "Let's take this to the car. I don't want someone to see us".

**Fin**

**A/n-this is obviously not that smutty but I didn't really feel comfortable going really explicit. Anyway, I hope you liked these 3 shots. I enjoy 3 shots, and will be writing a lot more!**

**Please don't favourite without reviewing **


End file.
